Daughter of Moray
by Calliope Foster
Summary: An ancestor of MacBeth encounters a strange and mysterious beast in a forest.
1. Daughter of Moray

Daughter of Moray

"Go Beathag!"

"But Father!"

Beathag's father turned to her in the midst of battle. "I said go! Run!"

The Saxons had finally made to the Moray clan, overtaking the small settlement without so much as a thought. The Romans had retreated, but with one threat gone another came in its stead. Beathag hesitated, her sword at the ready, went against her own will and ran from the Skirmish. Running into the forest, Beathag glanced back to see the torches of the Saxons approaching fast.

Keeping her sight ahead now, Beathag ran into the forest, the forbidden forest that her father had warned her about. The beasts roamed here and although Beathag feared the beasts, she feared the Saxons even more so. Beathag tripped, blood mixing with the woad tattoos she had all over her body.

Beathag tried to rise, but a foot firmly planted on her back and shoved her back into the ground. Knowing her fate was sealed, Beathag closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, waiting for the coming pain. The Saxon man above her laughed aloud, then turned her over. He said something to his men in his own language and he reached down, grabbing Beathag's red hair.

"Get off me!" Beathag shouted, but Saxon backhanded her into submission.

Grabbing Beathag by the neck, the Saxon then pulled her to her feet and threw her against a tree. "Pretty little thing," the Saxon smiled, caressing her cheek with his sword, "daddy's little girl, eh?"

Beathag spit in his face in reply and received another furious slap against her face. Bring up his sword once more, the Saxon achieved in cutting the girl slightly across her neck when there was a loud 'thud' behind him. The Saxon yelled at his men to be quiet, but there was no reply. He saw the girl's eyes widen in fear, but not at him what was behind him.

The Saxon glanced over his shoulder and suddenly released the girl, gasping. The beast, with red glowing eyes. "Demon!" He cried out, then wielded his sword. "Be gone!"

Crying out, the demon then attacked, but the Saxon hacked at her with his sword. He caught the demon, making her bleed in her shoulder, but the demon fought back, knocking the sword from his reach. The demon then roared again, slicing at the man with her claws. The Saxon ducked and brought forth a dagger, about to stab the creature when suddenly he stopped in mid-motion, his eyes filling with pain, and blood pooling around him.

Beathag pulled her sword from the man and stared at the demon. "You saved me…"

"And you in return." the demon spoke.

From what Beathag could see, the demon was a bluish woad-like color, and her eyes were light now, no longer glowing red. The wings of the demon were bat-like and a darker blue color.

"You speak," Beathag moved forward with curiosity, "I am Beathag, daughter o' Eoghan o' the Moray clan."

"Beathag, daughter of Eoghan of the Moray clan," the beast knelt before her, "I am forever indebted to you."

"By what do they call ye?"

"I am a gargoyle, keeper of the forest."

Beathag blinked in realization. "But ye're only a myth…"

"I'm standing here before you, am I not?"

"Ye are," Beathag laughed aloud, "gargoyle, what is yer name?"

"I have no name," the gargoyle spoke again, "none of us do. We are as nameless as the place you humans call 'earth'."

"Rise, you've no reason t'bow t'me," Beathag insisted, "come with me and meet m'father, where he can reward ye for saving m'life."

"No," the gargoyle replied standing, "I mustn't leave the forest, it's too dangerous."

"Beathag!"

Beathag recognized the voice of her father. "Father! I'm over here!"

When Eoghan arrived, the beast had gone into the night and he embraced his daughter tightly. "Ye're alive!" He sighed thankfully and pulled her at arms length. "I was so afraid…"

"Father, ye'll never imagine what I saw—"

"We've won the battle!" Eoghan cried, making Beathag forget all about her encounter.

"Moray won the battle, Father?"

"Moray always wins the battle!" Eoghan replied with a laugh. "Come now, daugh'er, and le' us celebrate!"

As Beathag was led from the forest she longingly took one last glance into it's depths before she was led back to the scorched village of Moray. Though the place had been run through and many had died, the fierce fighting people of Moray had ultimately forced the Saxons to retreat. Moray was safe, for a time again, and the people celebrated through the night, safely watched by the gargoyles from their shadowy cover.

The next day was spent cleaning up the carnage from the Saxons. No one would sleep until the clan of Moray was rebuilt. The night fires burnt brightly soon enough and Beathag returned to the forbidden forest when her father's back was turned.

"Gargoyle!" She whispered. "Gargoyle, show yourself!"

Soon a shadowy figure appeared in the dim light of the torch Beathag carried and she saw the same gargoyle as the night before. "Are there more of you?"

"Yes," the gargoyle said, "they do not wish to expose themselves."

Beathag smiled kindly, gazing at the brush around her, imagining it filled with gargoyles of all shapes and sizes. The young girl then looked back to the gargoyle. "M'father told me I dreamt ye last night, that ye are mere spirits and this forest makes ye see things that are not there."

"We are guardians," the gargoyle corrected, "we always have been."

"Do ye have a name?"

"I have already told you, we are nameless."

Beathag remembered then and went on. "What shall I call ye then, gargoyle? If there're more of ye, I cannot simply call ye all the same."

The gargoyle thought for a minute. "You may call me by whatever you wish."

"I'll call ye Seona," Beathag said instantly, "after m'mother."

Chuckling, Seona covered her mouth a bit. "Does your mother resemble me?"

"No…she died when I was very young," Beathag replied, "but it is a good name, isn't it?"

"The mother of my rescuer," Seona nodded her approval, "I could not have asked for a better name."

Beathag then sighed. "Will ye not come with me then, to see m'father?"

"No," Seona shook her head, "I will not."

"Then tomorrow night, will ye meet me here?"

Seona smiled and nodded. "I will, Beathag, daugh'er of Eoghan of the Moray Clan."

With that Beathag returned to where she found her father. "Beathag!" Eoghan said with surprise. "There ye are, where were ye lass?"

"In the forest," Beathag replied, "talkin' with the gargoyles, Father."

Eoghan frowned. "Those spirits will do you no good, lass, ye'd do best to stay away from'm."

The days went by like minutes, Beathag filled her nights with speaking to Seona and meeting others of her kind. The gargoyles came in all shapes and sizes and Beathag named them all. There was a beaked, gray gargoyle she named Isla, a tall, robust red male she called Rory, and a fair skinned, bat-winged gargoyle she called Alpin. "Are ye spirits of the night?" Beathag asked Seona. "Only comin' ou' when the moon shines?"

Seona chuckled as Beathag braided her hair. "No, Beathag, daughter of Eoghan of the Moray Clan. We are stone by day, free by night."

"Stone?" Beathag asked breathless. "T'is a curse?"

"No," Seona laughed again, "just the way the world is."

Beathag then hesitated before saying more. "Seona…will ye not show yourself to m'father?"

Seona sighed, tiring of the repeated question. "If you wish it so."

With that Beathag jumped to her feet and pulled Seona up as well. "Now they will believe me!" Beathag said, dragging her from the forest. "Father! Father, come quickly!"

People saw the beast and ran, screaming in fright, grabbing their children and running. Eoghan came from his tent and widened his eyes with both fear and curiosity at the enigma that came toward him. "Father, this is Seona! I told ye I saw gargoyles!"

Eoghan reached out and yanked his daughter behind him, wielding his sword. "Be gone, demon!"

"No!" Beathag cried, pushing down his sword as Seona backed away. "She saved me from death, ye should be celebratin' her arrival!"

Staring at Beathag for a moment, Eoghan blinked his blue eyes seeing the girl's pleading expression. Then, with a great heave, Eoghan sheathed his sword. "I am grateful, Seona," Eoghan bowed his head to her, "for savin' my daugh'er."

"Isn't she amazin', Father?"

Eoghan hesitated, then nodded. "Aye, that she is, lass."

Seona returned to her home in the forest after her welcome to Moray and Beathag was sent to bed by her father. While she slept, Eoghan met with one of his fellow warriors. "I want no more of these gargoyles." Eoghan said firmly.

"Do we chase'm out?"

"No, we crush'm," Eoghan replied, "if the stories are true, the gargoyles are stone by day. When ye are done smashin' the stone, burn the forest."

"But, Eoghan—"

"I will come along to do so as well." Eoghan said. "I will make sure every last one of those demons are gone."

Beathag woke to the scent of scorched earth, as she did every day after the Saxons had come, but this day it was stronger than before. Beathag stood, her legs weak from finally getting a good night's sleep and when she stepped outside she took a deep breath of the morning air. Coughing from the noxious gasses, Beathag went to turn and go back inside her tent when she saw the burnt forest. "Seona!" She cried, running to the forest.

Someone caught her before she made it out of the village. "The demon is no more," her father said stepping in front of her, "the forest is no more. Nothing more will threaten Moray."

Beathag clenched her teeth, tears forming in her eyes and fury in her breast. "You monster!" Beathag shouted, pulling free from her father's warrior and running to the forest.

"Beathag!" Eoghan called after her. "Beathag, there's nothin' left!"

Beathag wiped her eyes as she ran toward the forest and climbed over the various downed trees. She came across the remains of the gargoyles stones, pulverized completely and some turned to dust. Sinking to her knees, Beathag let out a sob and tried to piece some of the parts together, only to have them fall apart again in her hands. "Seona…" Beathag put her head in her hands in shame, "Seona, I'm so sorry…"

In the wreckage, Beathag came across something whole—an egg! Hidden amongst smashed eggs and overlooked, the single egg had survived. Beathag hugged the egg tightly, crying tears of joy now. "I'll keep you safe," she whispered, "I'll keep you safe from all evil."

"Daughter of Eoghan, must you be so foul as to cry over those you have slain?"

Beathag lifted her head and turned around to see three women standing before her, one with black hair, another with strawberry blonde, and the third with white hair. "The Morrigan!"

"Aye," another woman spoke this time, the black haired one, "and for your deed you will repay the debt."

"But I didn't—I didn't mean to!" Beathag pleaded for mercy as she protected the egg. "I will make amends!"

"You will," the third, white haired one replied, "but your path no longer resides here."

With that Beathag and the egg disappeared and the three maidens turned into ravens, flying high into the sky. Eoghan spotted the three ravens and became concerned. "Find m'daugh'er!" He called to his warriors. "The Morrigan come!"


	2. The Debt

Two

The Debt

"_Seona…will ye not show yourself to m'father?"_

"_If you wish it so."_

"_Seona!"_

Beathag gasped when she woke, her head a mess from lying on a flat, stone surface. Rolling over in annoyance, Beathag felt for her sword, which always was laid next to her, but instead felt the rounded edges of the egg. "Father?" Beathag sat up in a panic. "Father, where are you!"

Beathag surveyed her surroundings and found it all foreign to her. There was a large square wall and she was trapped on all sides, except for one that led to the dim light of a strange torch. Snow fell that night and Beathag stretched out her hand to catch the snowflakes. Beathag shivered with both fear and cold, then remembered the egg beside her. "Wha'ever the land the Morrigan sen' us to, I will protec' ye," she kissed the egg tenderly and caressed it, "yer path n' mine are in'ertwined now."

**88888**

**A Few Weeks Later**

Elisa Maza watched as the snow fell about her and smiled as she gazed upon the Eyrie building. Night was coming on and soon Goliath and the gargoyles of Manhattan would rise again. "Hey!" Someone shouted. "Get back here, kid!"

Reacting to her instincts, Elisa ran to the butcher shop where the yelling had come from and flashed her badge. "What's going on here?"

"Some red haired broad hardly dressed just stole some of my links!" The barber growled.

"Did you see where she went?"

"Yeah," he pointed with his butcher's knife, "that way."

Elisa took off down the alley after the girl, tracing her tracks in the lightly fallen snow. Coming to an even darker alley, Elisa kept her hand on her gun as she rounded the corner and saw a shadow rush down the alley. Elisa kept on the shadowy figure's heels, rounding another corner and then coming to a dead end.

"Stay back!" The girl warned, a shining blade pointed in Elisa's direction. "I know 'ow ta use this."

"I'd think twice about threatening an officer of the law," Elisa retorted, removing her gun from its holster, "or are you really that dumb?"

The shadow shifted, sending a shaft of light on her red hair and young features. The girl was no more than thirteen, with bluish-tinted skin and faded tattoos painted all over her face. "Ye'd be'er watch yer tongue, lass," the thick Scottish snapped, "as daugh'er of clan of Moray, I could have it cu'oot."

Elisa was confused a minute, daughter of the clan of Moray? From what she could see this was not a gargoyle, but a girl. Elisa eased her gun back in her holster and stepped forward. "What kind of game are you playing?"

Seeing the woman was not intimidated by her sword, the girl stepped back. "Stay back, I said!"

The place was completely dark now, except for a few shafts of moonlight as night threw her blanket over the earth. Elisa knew she was in a dangerous position, but this was only a young girl, clearly confused and not from this place. "I'm only going to say this once," Elisa said firmly, "put down your sword."

"Oh wha' are ye gonna do?" The girl retorted smartly.

In the moonlight a black mass shifted over the two and landed behind Elisa with a growl. Goliath had hoped to scare the perpetrator into submission, but instead the girl seemed in absolute awe of him.

Beathag gazed upon the gargoyle, in this strange land everything seemed so foreign, but this—this was something she knew. Beathag let her sword drop and she fell to her knees. "I've found ye!" Beathag cried then looked up to the sky. "Praise ye, Morrigan, praise ye a thousan' times!"

Getting to her feet, Beathag went to the giant gargoyle, her hands clasped together. "The Morrigan sent ye?" Beathag asked. "They told ye of the egg?"

"The egg?" Goliath queried raising his brow, then looked to Elisa, who shrugged.

"I've been cursed fer the sake of yer kind," the girl then took Goliath's hand, "come with me, so as to give ye the egg so I may go home."

Goliath slowly followed the girl as she led him to the trash bin she must have been staying in. Climbing in, the girl pushed around things until she gave a grunting noise and then, produced the speckled egg. "Take the egg!" The girl begged. "So that curse may be lifted."

Doing as the girl said, Goliath took the egg in his grasp and cradled it gently.

Beathag closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the travel back home, but when nothing came of it, she reopened her eyes with sorrow. "Alas…" Beathag whispered sadly, "this is no' the end of m'journey…"

"Why don't you come out of there?" Elisa coaxed the girl. "You must be chilled to the bone with what you're wearing."

The girl spit at Elisa. "Don't ye touch me!"

Goliath glanced at Elisa and took her aside for a moment. "I believe this girl has come to us from another time," Goliath said softly, "her trust for me may be to our advantage."

With that Goliath turned back to the girl and held out his claw. "Won't you come with us, where it is safe and warm?"

Beathag stared at the woman with malice and then turned back to the gargoyle. "I am Beathag, daugh'er o' Eoghan o' the Moray Clan."

"Moray?" Goliath asked, sensing he knew the word and place. "I am Goliath…of the Manhattan Clan."

"Pleased to meet you," Beathag took his outstretched claw and climbed from the trash, eyeing Elisa, "yer no' a Saxon, I'll give ye tha'."

**88888**

Goliath and Elisa had brought the strange girl back to Wyvern, her sword and the egg in tow. Goliath put the egg in a safe place, as well as the sword, and then went to speak with Elisa as Beathag went about exploring the place infested with gargoyles. "What are we going to do with her?" Elisa asked. "Find a way to send her back?"

"We're going to let fate play out," Goliath replied, "fate is what brought her here, it will take her back."

"What about this Eoghan and Moray?" Elisa sighed with frustration. "Maybe somebody knows something."

"Who would better know than MacBeth?" Goliath said.

Elisa nodded. "You're right, if anyone would know, it would be MacBeth."

In the den, Beathag stood watching the television, nearly drooling. "How'd they ge' tha' in there?"

"Yer askin' me?" Hudson grumped.

Bronx, who had nearly mauled Beathag at first, was now sitting placidly near Hudson, who was in his recliner. Without Hudson seeing, Beathag slipped out of the room and reappeared in the library.

"Wha' are these?" She asked aloud, going to the books and pulling one from its place.

When she opened the book, she saw only small pictures that she could not understand and then she a picture of a naked man. Suddenly a red claw reached over and closed the book. "Aren't you supposed to be watching TV with Hudson?"

"Wha' does it all mean?" Beathag asked, opening the book again. "All the li'l symbols n'—"

"Why don't we try another book?" Brooklyn insisted, closing the anatomy book and putting it back in its place.

"Maybe she should stay with you," Elisa said, "she's clearly more trusting of you than me."

"I insist," Goliath replied, "she should stay with you, you'll be able to watch her more easily than us."

"Well Xanatos may take a liking to her."

Goliath frowned at the joke, then the pair went inside once more only to find the library in shambles and Beathag hanging from one of the higher shelves. "And then the Saxon—"

"What happened here?"

Brooklyn and Lexington glanced over at Goliath, then at each other. "She did it." They said in unison, pointing at the girl.

Beathag, hanging from the shelves, climbed back down. "Where's m'sword?"

"In a safe place and until further notice you will stay with Elisa Maza." Goliath knew the girl would not argue with him then glared at Lexington and Brooklyn. "And you two will clean up the library."


	3. The Ancestor

The Ancestor

"Magnificent," Xanatos said looking at the sword with interest, "and you say you got this from the girl, Detective Maza?"

The sword was from the iron age, of course, but it shone in the light like a beacon. Various symbols covered the blade and it was more than a precious item to Xanatos. "I did," Elisa replied, "but I considered the sword was best left in your hands."

"I'll make sure it's well taken care of," Xanatos grinned at the thought of a new toy, "to think, someone from a time unknown here in our midst. I'll put in that call to McDuff about the girl, I'm sure he'll be _more_ than interested."

"I thought I'd never say this, but thank you Xanatos."

"As for the egg," Xanatos smirked charmingly, handing the sword to Owen then turning to Elisa, "are you sure you don't want that in my hands as well?"

"It's well taken care of where it is."

"And the girl?"

"In my care," Elisa replied, "in the waiting room."

"Well send her in, it should be intriguing to talk with her."

With that Elisa took her leave and went into the waiting room where Beathag, amazingly, still sat, staring at pictures in a magazine. Now dressed in a sweatshirt and some old jeans Elisa had found, Beathag looked like every other regular girl on the street, despite the stains of the woad tattoos. Beathag no longer had a bluish tint to her skin since Elisa had forced her to take a bath.

"Are you done, your highness?"

"I sense sarcasm," Beathag peeked over the magazine, "remember I am—"

"Beathag clan of whatever, yeah I got it, now come on."

Beathag stood up and followed Elisa into the office of David Xanatos. "Welcome Beathag, daughter of Eoghan of the clan Moray," he said charmingly, rising from his seat. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm David Xanatos."

Striding in like a queen would, Beathag bowed slightly to Xanatos and then took a seat. "I see ye're a man 'oo knows how to trea' a lady correc'ly."

"And a man who knows a lady when he sees one," Xanatos came around his desk and sat down on it, "may I ask what happened that brought you to us?"

"It's a long story," Beathag said, "but I enjoy telling stories."

Elisa rolled her eyes in annoyance. Beathag began her story with the tale of the Saxons invading Moray and how the gargoyle she called 'Seona' saved her. "Seona finally agreed to meet m'father, Eoghan," she said, "but m'father did no' take to 'er well so while I slept the next day 'e 'ad Seona and the rest of her clan destroyed, burning the forest. I found the only remaining egg and cried with joy! Then the Morrigan came to me, one fair, one dark, and the other had hair a shade of m'own. They told me of a debt I must repay and then the egg and I ended up in a dark, dark place."

"Sounds befitting of New York," Xanatos chuckled, "and then you met Detective Maza."

Beathag looked Elisa up and down then turned back to Xanatos. "Then Goliath saved me from 'er."

Xanatos laughed aloud this time and then smiled kindly at Beathag. "You are incredibly enjoyable, Beathag."

"Mr. Xanatos?" A voice over the speaker phone came on.

"Yes?"

"Lennox McDuff is on the phone."

"Transfer me."

A few second passed before gruff, Scottish accent came over the phone. "This be'er be good, Xanatos."

"Oh I'm sure you will enjoy this," Xanatos replied, "Beathag, daughter of Eoghan of Clan Moray, do say hello to Mr. McDuff."

**88888**

"I can't handle her for much longer," Elisa said to Goliath, "it's like having a two year old. So…what are we going to do about the egg?"

"We?" Goliath asked curiously. "Well, wait for it to hatch, of course."

"Then what?"

"Make him or her part of our clan," Goliath smiled, "it's very simple."

"So Angela will take care of it?"

"No, all of us will," Goliath replied, "including you, Elisa."

"Think of any names?"

"No…no I haven't actually." Goliath chuckled. "But it may be a long time before—"

"Where's m'sword!"

Elisa turned around to see Beathag stomping toward her with conviction. "Ye stole it ye no good—"

"We tried to stop her!" Lexington cried as Brooklyn came alongside. "But when she realized it wasn't here we couldn't keep her from coming after you."

"I want it back!" Beathag demanded. "Give me m'sword back…now! Ye heathen!"

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Everyone turned to see Xanatos standing there with a sword in his hand, MacBeth, who nodded to the girl, at his side. "Father?" Beathag asked with surprise, then ran to MacBeth, embracing him. "Ye've come to take me home, haven't ye?"

**88888**

"Long ago, in clan Moray there was a young lass, by the name of Beathag," MacBeth spoke, "stories told of her disappearin'. I was named so after her. The stories claimed the Morrigan took her after a great battle with monsters, but now I believe the stories to be true. After all this time…"

"So I return to clan Moray and marry?" Beathag asked with excitement. "Tell me the res' o' the story!"

MacBeth, tiring of the girls constant want for more, shook his head. "No, the story's a blur after that. I don't believe the girl ever returned home. But her father remarried and had two sons, Beathan and Coinneach, my ancestors."

"But I am Beathag," Beathag stood, "daughter o' Eoghan o' the clan Moray."

"Aye, that ye are," MacBeth replied, "but some things in this world, we can't explain why it happens. We must find it in ourselves to keep going."

Beathag had tears in her eyes. "I wish t'go home…"

"Come now, lass," MacBeth put his hand on her shoulder, "no need to cry."

Wiping her tears away, Beathag gazed up at MacBeth. "What will I do, MacBeth?"

"Ye will come home with me, there I will show ye the ways and wills of this strange world," MacBeth replied, "you will become a McDuff, I'll introduce you as a long-lost daughter, and everythin' will be fine. As long as the secret stays between us, lass."

"We must pretend, then, aye?"

"Aye."

"But I wish t'stay with the gargoyles."

MacBeth chuckled. "Ye can visit them whene'er ye want."

"What are they talking about?"

"I don't know," Xanatos replied curiously, "he must be convincing her to come with him."

"Well that takes care of that problem." Elisa sighed in relief.

Xanatos chuckled. "That's the problem with dominant females, isn't it?"


	4. The Enemy

The Enemy

Iseabail, McDuff's maidservant, went about cleaning up after the girl that had come to live in McDuff's mansion. "I weren't hired t'be a nanny!" She grumbled beneath her breath. "Beatrix McDuff get yerself in here right now!"

Beathag, as usual, was busy climbing on the railings of the steps and, by some power, examining the hanging chandelier. When she heard her name being called, or the name she currently went by, Beathag cringed knowing that Iseabail would commence in shouting at her soon. Beathag slunk away and hid in one of the hallways, her back against one of the doors.

Suddenly the door opened and Beathag tumbled backward, then moved to a fighting crouch. "Beatrix…" MacBeth said with a warning tone, "I told ye not to bother me in m'study, lass."

Moving from her stance, Beatrix got to her feet and brushed herself off. "I know, m'lord," she bent her head in shame, "forgive me."

"I'm no' yer lord, lass," MacBeth sighed, softening a little, "think of me as a father."

MacBeth turned and started going back to his desk. "Perhaps Iseabail will make ye a nice warm cup of cocoa."

At the sound of her name, Iseabail appeared behind Beathag. "There y'are!" Iseabail took Beathag by the shoulder. "Ye've got some nerve, missy! Y'should see this lass's room, my lord, yer daughter has some explaining to do."

"Beatrix?"

"Aye, Father," Beathag forced out the name, "I've not kept up on it as ye asked me to."

MacBeth looked at the clock then back at Beathag. "Off to bed with ye, I've no time for such antics."

Iseabail was shocked at the reply, she would get such little punishment for not obeying her father? Beathag slumped her shoulders and did as MacBeth said while Iseabail stayed in the room. "Is that all ye'll do?" Iseabail asked. "In m'own day, I'd receive a swift whippin' fer not obeyin' m'own dad."

MacBeth rose in defense of the girl. "That lass will not see a beatin', _ever_. She's been through too much already."

"She's spoilt." Iseabail retorted. "But alas, I've nothing to say in this, do I?"

"No." MacBeth sat back down and went about his work. "Tomorrow I will see to it that she cleans her room."

Up in her room, Beathag sat staring out over the snowy hillside and sighed. Would she ever escape this prison? Lifting up the window, she decided to take fate into her own hands and went about finding some suitable clothes. She put on what these people called 'jeans' and then tore off some strips of clothing to suit her for a top. Tying the strips in the back, Beathag glanced in the mirror and smiled at herself. Beathag then found her boots and slid them on and glanced in the looking glass. Something was missing…yes her woad tattoos. Finding the blue paint that MacBeth had given her to satiate her fascination with drawing pictures, mixed in some green and painted on the symbols she was so used to.

Finished with herself, Beathag then took her long hair, which was usually in a braid, and fashioned it in a loose bun behind her head with some pins she found. Going to the window, Beathag saw the long drop and then looked to her bed with a grin.

Beathag climbed out the window and slid down the sheets, landing in the snow. The moon shone bright that night and if she had enough time, she could make it to the gargoyles. Beathag saw her next obstacle, the brick wall that surrounded MacBeth's lands.

Taking the wrought iron gate, Beathag shimmied up the Celtic swirls of knots imbedded in the gate and over the other side. Finally, she was free! Beathag started in a run down the snowy path that led to New York, or so she thought. After some time, she slowed in her run and finally, came to a stop. She glanced back to see that the mansion was a ways behind her now.

About to move again, Beathag saw something drop down in front of her. "Goliath?" She asked aloud. "Is that ye?"

"What is a girl like you doing out this time of night?" The feminine voice retorted as a sharp pair of claws appeared in the moonlight. "Daddy should put a leash on you."

"'Oo are ye?" Beathag commanded.

Demona stepped into the moonlight and smiled. "An old friend of your father's. And you must be Beatrix McDuff, escaping for a late night adventure?"

"I am…" Beathag stopped herself from continuing her full name, "m'father ne'er told me about ye. He ne'er said he 'ad other gargoyle friends."

Heavy footfalls came from behind Beathag and she turned to see MacBeth running toward her. "Beatrix!" MacBeth shouted moving in between the girl and the gargoyle. "Ye stay away from her, Demona!"

"No!" Beatrix cried, the memory of the massacre coming back to her. "She won't hurt us!"

"That's what ye think, lass, but this one—aye, she's cunning."

Demona growled, her eyes glowing red. "You should be more careful with her, MacBeth, _something_ could happen."

"Go back to the house, Beathag, I'll deal with her." MacBeth brought out a gun, pointing it right at Demona. "Be gone, demon!"

"Please!" Beathag begged, catching MacBeth's glance. "MacBeth, _please_!"

MacBeth brought down the gun and Demona smirked. "Daddy's little girl, huh?" With that Demona disappeared into the night.

Turning to face Beathag, MacBeth took the girl's shoulders. "Don't ye _ever_ do tha' again."

"But—"

"She's the devil himself, Beathag, had I come a few moments later she might have…" MacBeth could not bring himself to say anything more and then lowered his voice, "come now, lass, back 'ome with ye."

"It's not m'ome!" Beathag pulled from his grip.

MacBeth took off his coat and put it around Beathag's shoulders with a sigh. "Yer gonna be the death o' me," MacBeth chuckled, then took Beathag by her chin, "lass ye've no one else in the whole wide world but yerself n' ye can't go trustin' every gargoyle ye see."

Turning Beathag, MacBeth led her back to the mansion. "Ye've a new life now," MacBeth stated, then noticed the circles and knots she had painted on herself, "ye goin' to a war, lass?"

Beathag blushed. "It reminded me o'ome."

MacBeth laughed aloud as Beathag yawned loudly. "Well, Iseabail will see to it that you'll be all cleaned and sent to bed. And don't think ye'll get out of any kind o' punishment fer this."

Beathag bent her head in shame. "Aye, I shan't do it again."

When they reached the mansion, Beathag was greeted by a very worried and angry Iseabail. "Look at the sight o' ye!" Iseabail cried, hurrying the girl inside. "Why yer chilled t'the bone! Upstairs right away, lass."

As the pair went up the steps, Beathag looked back at MacBeth with a sorrowful expression. MacBeth replied with a smile, but the girl only turned back to her path and walked back up the steps. MacBeth sighed, knowing this 'father' thing was not working as he had thought it would. He would have to be much more firm with the girl, much less lenient. A child needed stability and discipline and he would give her that.


	5. Learning

Learning

"D'ye know tha' these li'l symbols are actually 'le'ers' n' make thin's called 'words'?"

Goliath nodded, hiding a grin as Beathag, now Beatrix, went about teaching him what he already knew. Although MacBeth initially used not seeing the gargoyles as a punishment, he had finally given into that sad little face. "Goliath," Beathag turned to him with a smile, "ye remind me o' Seona. Quiet n' all."

With that Goliath smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Beatrix," MacBeth entered the library, "we've things to do lass, it's time t'go."

"But just a moment more?"

MacBeth decided he had given her enough time. "We go now, lass."

Beathag sighed with disappointment and closed the book. "Goodbye, Goliath. And the egg? Has it hatched yet?"

"No," Goliath sensed the girl's distress and looked to MacBeth then back at the girl, "but when it does, I'll inform you immediately."

"Oh thank you, Goliath!" She hugged the large gargoyle tightly then ran off with MacBeth, her braid bouncing around.

Goliath heard something shift behind him and smelled Elisa Maza. "Do you believe the girl is happy?"

"You see what she's wearing? Only the best," Elisa assured, "of course she's happy, he's spoiling her."

"Bought love is nothing."

Like a scolded puppy, Beathag followed MacBeth down the elevator and into the limo waiting. The driver held the door open for the two and MacBeth escorted Beathag into the car. "Beatrix, Mr. McDuff." the driver said cheerfully.

Beathag quietly sat down across from MacBeth, but once the car started to move she plastered herself to the window, trying to do her best to watch the lights go by. "Lass," MacBeth sighed when she climbed over him to watch the Eyrie building go by and forced her back into her seat, "that's enough now, sit up straight, act like a lady. I didn't ge' ye those etiquette lessons fer nothin'."

Annoyed, Beathag heaved a sigh looked out the window, her chin in her hand. "Now don't go poutin'," MacBeth scolded, "ye'll get nothin' fer Christmas."

"What is Chrisssmass?" Beathag asked curiously.

MacBeth chuckled. "A time when one who cares for someone deeply gets another presents. It began in—"

"Can I get Goliath somethin' fer Chrissmass?"

"Of course you may," he replied, "as I was sayin'…"

**88888**

Brooklyn and Lexington took to flight to explore the world, as usual, but Goliath stayed behind with Elisa. "You look worried."

"I worry for my clan," Goliath replied, "if one man's ignorance is possible for the destruction of one clan, then what of mine?"

"Like you said, it's ignorance," Elisa consoled him with the touch of her hand, "and nothing will ever happen to the Manhattan clan like that. I won't let it."

Elisa sighed and leaned her head again Goliath's arm and he then slid it from under her head and put it over her shoulders. "Perhaps, someday, the world will see us through your eyes."

**88888**

Iseabail shivered in the cold night as she waited outside on the back porch of McDuff's New York mansion. A whoosh and Demona landed like a cat, careful of leaving her prints in the snow. "MacBeth?"

"He's oot," Iseabail replied, "with tha' brat of a girl."

"That girl's of use to us," Demona reminded the servant, "she's easily swayed by those she considers friends."

"Promise ya won' hur' her," Iseabail insisted, "I wan' no one's life on my soul. Even tha' heathen's life!"

"You _humans_ have too much of a conscience," Demona retorted, "I will have her in my grasp, waiting to be fed the lies I will feed her, and she will grow to despise MacBeth just as I do. She will be his ruin."

Iseabail pulled her coat closer around her. "I would like to see the old man in rags, a bum on the street with nowhere to go; no one to love or live for."

Lights alerted Demona and she climbed up the side of the house, then flew off. Iseabail returned into the house and took off her coat. "Boots off, lass," MacBeth's voice carried into the darkened kitchen, "I'll have no mess tracked into m'house."

"What now, then?" The girl asked.

"A nice warm cup of cocoa and then it's off t'bed with ye," MacBeth chuckled, "ye've a lot to do tomorrow."

Iseabail entered the room then and MacBeth smiled at her. "Iseabail, will ye warm up some hot chocolate for the three o' us?"

"Why certainly." Iseabail replied through gritted teeth and went about her duties.

"Are ye sure this Santa Claus character is real?" Beathag asked as MacBeth helped her take off her coat and then hung it next to his.

"I'm very sure," MacBeth led the girl to the fireplace and switched on the logs, "I've met 'im."

"I don't believe tha'," Beathag laughed, sitting in the red Queen Anne's chair, "ye'd be on the naughty list."

MacBeth laughed aloud and sat down across from the girl. "And yer sure _ye_ aren't?"

"I've always been good," Beathag retorted, "always respected m'mother n' father, did what I was told, and killed a Saxon in battle."

MacBeth frowned at the mention of her old life and shushed the girl. "Beatrix, what have I told ye aboo' makin' up stories?"

Beathag's freckles turned bright red as Iseabail entered the room, placing a platter with two steaming cups of hot chocolate on the table between the two chairs. "Sorry, Father." Beathag then turned to the servant woman. "What of yours, Iseabail?"

"I'll have mine in the kitchen, lass."

"Ye will no', ye'll 'ave it with us," MacBeth insisted, "come, join us 'ere."

**88888**

"Time fer bed," Iseabail covered the girl to her chin, "sleep tightly, lass."

"Iseabail?"

"Aye?"

"Do ye think Santa will come for me?"

Iseabail laughed. "Of course I do, now off t'sleep."

When Iseabail left she closed the door and turned on the fairy lights that Beathag had insisted she wanted around her room. Beathag turned over and sighed, trying her best to sleep after the excitement of the day. As Beathag went over her day in her head, she heard a soft tapping noise on her window. Curious, Beathag went to the window and threw it up to find nothing there. Sticking out her head she glanced around and then spied Demona—MacBeth had warned her about Demona.

"Hello." Demona smiled. "May I come in?"

"Ye shall no'!" Beathag retorted in a whisper. "M'father warned me of ye!"

"Now you wouldn't do that to Seona, would you?"

Beathag was shocked and paused before replying. "'Ow do ye know o' tha'?"

"I know many things," Demona smiled, showing her fangs, "might I have a warm place to rest for a while? I've flown for so long to find you."

Torn, Beathag glanced behind her, then back at Demona. "Fer only a minute!"

Throwing the window up higher, Beathag stepped back a few paces as Demona came through the window. "You've nothing to worry about with me, girl," Demona said tenderly, "I'm a guardian of your kind, just like Seona."


	6. Judgment

Judgment

MacBath had insisted that Beathag hold Iseabail's hand while walking through the streets and shops of New York. Iseabail dragged the girl along hastily as MacBeth led them through the waves of people.

"I don't needabe 'oldin' yer 'and."

"Yer father said so, lass," Iseabail kept her grip tight, "no arguin'."

Iseabail tugged the girl along after MacBeth. "My arm's 'urtin'."

"Ye'll get no sympathy from me, Beatrix McDuff." The young woman retorted. "Now pick up those feet."

MacBeth moved to walk into a jewelry store, then turned to Iseabail. "Go on ahead, I'll be there in a minute."

Iseabail nodded in agreement and hugged her red coat tighter to her as she pulled Beathag up the way. "Would you look at that, Beatrix?" Iseabail pointed to a large man in a red suit seated in a throne.

"Is that New York's king?"

"Haven't ye been keepin' up on yer studies, lass?" Iseabail scolded. "New York don't have no king, that's Santa Claus!"

"Santa!" Beathag cried, catching stares from everyone who thought it strang that a girl of her age would still believe in Santa. "May we go see'm? May we?"

Iseabail suddenly found herself being dragged toward the line for Santa Claus. Beathag could barely stand still and turned to Iseabail. "D'ye think I've been good enough? D'ye think he'll let me sit on 'is lap? D'ye think that—"

"She's a very sheltered child." Iseabail explained to the woman behind her with a boy about five years of age. "And yes, Beatrix, yes."

Finally the line ahead began to thin and Beathag was next. "Does he eat a lo' o' cookies, ye think?"

Iseabail rolled her eyes. "It's yer turn, lass, go on."

Vigorously, Beathag rushed up to Santa Claus and leapt into his lap, nearly knocking his hat off. "Ho, ho, ho! And what do you want for Christmas, little girl?" Santa Claus asked in a winded voice.

"I want a real live pony and a shiny new sword!"

"Well, little girl, I—"

Beathag noticed something strange—the man was far too young to have such a white beard and his lips were disappearing beneath the beard now and then. With that, Beathag pulled down his beard and began to berate the man for being an imposter. MacBeth, who had silently been watching nearby, immediately rushed to the scene. "Beatrix," he said in a hushed voice, grasping the girl by the ear, "come along with me, lass."

Iseabail turned a bright pink and gave apologies before running after MacBeth and Beathag. "Ow, lemme go!" Beathag shouted, making a scene as they proceeded to leave. "That man's no' Santa Claus n' I know it!"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. McDuff!" Iseabail caught up with the pair. "I never thought that—"

"No, it's all right," MacBeth assured her, then began to scold Beathag publicly, "ye selfish little thing, ye, always thinkin' aboot yerself, never aboot anyone else. Did ye see all the children waitin' in line behind ye?"

"But—"

"Don't ye say a word," MacBeth silenced the girl, grasping her ear once more, "d'ye know how ye embarrassed me?"

"Sir…"

MacBeth turned to Iseabail, releasing Beathag. "Sir," Iseabail rubbed her hands together, "it's m'own fault. I shouldn't 'ave taken her. Please don't yell at the girl like tha'."

"Ye big lout!" Beathag pushed MacBeth back. "Santa Claus ain't real, yer a liar!"

Without warning, Beathag went running down the street, weaving in and out of the people walking by. "Beatrix!" MacBeth called, trying to find her, but she had disappeared. "Iseabail, call Elisa Maza!"

**88888**

Elisa stepped into the alley, hearing the telltale signs of a young girl sobbing. Sighing, she proceeded to turn on her flashlight and searched the alley over quickly before finding Beathag sitting, curled up between a few metal trashcans. Elisa walked over with easy, light steps so as not to scare the girl and then Beathag glanced up with surprise. "It's a little late to be out here in the cold," Elisa said, crouching down and smiling softly, "all alone."

"I wanna go 'ome." Beathag shoved her head into her knees.

Unsure of what to say to the girl, Elisa put her hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes I want to, too, but most of the time I can't so all you have to do is close your eyes and you're there."

"Santa Claus isn't real. I'll receive nothin' fer Chrissmass. I've been so selfish."

Elisa chuckled at the girl's ranting. "We're all selfish now and then. But just because we have a slip up doesn't mean we'll get nothing for Christmas. Now why don't you come with me? There's someone who'd really like to see you."

Beathag nodded and wiped her eyes. "Kin ye tell I've been cryin'?"

"No," Elisa lied, wiping some of the tears away, "you look just fine."

With that Beathag stood up and followed Elisa down the street where a car was waiting. "How's the egg?"

"It's just fine," Elisa replied, "maybe it's grown a little since you've last seen it."

As Beathag approached the black car MacBeth and Iseabail got out, Iseabail running to the girl and embracing her. "Thank God yer all right!" Iseabail pulled back and felt the girl's face. "Yer freezin', lass."

"I'm all right." Beathag said proudly, then glared at MacBeth.

"Lass," MacBeth came forward, "I'm sorry."

Beathag pulled her gray peacoat closer around her and held her head high as she went to the care, ignoring MacBeth. MacBeth then turned to Elisa and sighed. "Thank ye."

"No problem." Elisa replied.

"Seems like I've go' some coddling to do." MacBeth raised his brows. "Have a good night, Detective."

**88888**

Beathag lay in bed, her eyes wide open, and then, suddenly the knocking came. Jumping from bed, Beathag went to the window and opened it. "Demona!" Beathag said with a smile. "I thought ye'd never come."

"I'll always come for you, my darling," Demona said in sugary sweetness, taking the girl's face in her claws, "you look distraught."

Beathag pulled from her grasp and glanced away with shame. "MacBeth doesn't want me. I think he'll get rid o' me soon, just like ye said."

"See?" Demona insisted. "What did I tell you? And you defended him!"

"I'm afraid, Demona," Beathag hugged the gargoyle, who secretly rolled her eyes, "where will I go?"

"You must be a very good girl," Demona said, caressing the girl's red hair, "we have plans for MacBeth, remember?"

"I'm tryin', I swear!" Beathag looked up at Demona. "I'll be better, I promise."

Demona smiled coyly. "That's my girl."

_**I've made some corrections thanks to Gabe B.! Thanks for tuning in!**_


	7. Demona's Handiwork

Demona's Handiwork

"Merry Chrissmass, G'liath."

Goliath glanced down at the package the girl had given him and smiled. "Thank you, Beathag."

"Och, it's only a small thing," Beathag blushed brightly, "g'on n' open it, will ye?"

Goliath took off the wrapping and glanced inside the box to see a jar of jalapeño's inside. "Well," Goliath held it up to get a better look, "how did you know?"

"Detective Maza mentioned somethin'," Beathag replied, "I thought it'd be a nice gift fer ya."

"How thoughtful," Goliath smiled, patting the girl's shoulder, "once again, thank you."

Beathag was in her glory. "May I see the egg, please?"

"Of course you may." Goliath said setting down the jar of jalapeño's and moving toward the new 'rookery'.

Goliath pulled back a red curtain and showed Beathag the egg. Upon seeing it, Beathag's eyes welled up and she hugged the egg tightly. "I promised t'protect ya," she said to the egg, "sorry I 'aven't been around."

Kissing the speckled egg, Beathag then stood up and wiped her eyes, then turned back to Goliath. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Hudson is watch TV with Bronx, and Brooklyn and Lexington are out flying around the town," Goliath explained, "but Broadway and Angela are cooking desserts for Christmas."

"I can't wait fer Chrissmas day!" Beathag said excitedly. "Perhaps, tomorrow the egg'll hatch!"

"Perhaps," Goliath chuckled, "perhaps."

"G'liath?"

"Yes."

Beathag leaned in close. "I believe I've been doin' somethin' that MacBeth wouldn't like…"

"What's that, child?"

"Well you see," Beathag replied, "I know of Demona. I've come to know her well."

"Demona?" Goliath growled, then grasped the girl by her shoulders. "You're to have nothing to do with Demona, do you understand?"

Beathag became nervous. "You won't tell will you?"

Goliath softened and shook his head. "Break all ties with this Demona. Nothing good will come of it."

**88888**

"The time to strike is now!"

Iseabail stared at Demona and took a deep breath, putting her hand at her side as her cigarette smoked. "I want to hear no more of this," she demanded, "I want nothin' ta do with yer antics. I've seen the error of m'bitterness."

"What?" Demona shrieked. "You stupid human, you're backing out at the last minute because of your conscience?"

"MacBeth has been good to me, as he weren't to m'forefathers, I believe that his kindness makes up fer tha'." Iseabail retorted blowing out a drag from a cigarette. "An' the girl, she's innocent in all this and you're just corruptin' her."

Suddenly Demona lashed out and caught Iseabail around the neck and threw her against the back door, making Iseabail drop her cigarette. "You'll go along with things as planned," Demona growled, tightening her grip, "or _else_."

The sound of a car coming alerted Demona and she released Iseabail, who gasped for air. "Now go in there and make do." Demona commanded before flying off.

Iseabail felt her neck and breathed a sigh of relief when Demona was gone. The snow fell evenly all around as Iseabail took a few more minutes to gain her bearings, then pulled up her turtleneck sweater and brushed through her long, dark hair. Iseabail then went inside, through the darkened kitchen, and greeted MacBeth and Beathag with a smile. "Home so soon?"

"What were ye doin' outside, Iseabail?" MacBeth asked unknowingly.

"Och, my vice," Iseabail produced a pack of cigarettes, then looked harshly over at Beathag, "don't you go 'round doing such things, lass, or I'll have yer neck."

MacBeth chuckled as Beathag looked confused. "Upstairs, lass," MacBeth ordered, "or ye'll get nothin' fer Christmas."

At that Beathag rushed up the steps and slammed her door shut. Iseabail then turned to her employer. "Think she still believes in Santa?"

"I'd like t'hope so," MacBeth sighed, "tellin' her all them stories fer nothin'? Come along, then, I've done some last minute shoppin' and need some help."

Iseabail followed MacBeth outside as Beathag threw open her window. "Demona!" She called softly. "Demona, are ye there?"

When no answer came Beathag began to shut the window. "Now you wouldn't give up on me, would you?"

Beathag reopened the window and allowed Demona to come in. "G'liath says I'm to 'ave nothin' to do with ye."

"I thought we agreed we would tell no one of these visits, Beathag," Demona said between gritted teeth, "didn't we?"

"Yer nothin' but bad," Beathag shot back, "G'liath told me so."

"Goliath knows nothing!" Demona's eyes glowed red as she approached the girl and Beathag began to back away. "What of all the tales I've told you? You trust _MacBeth_ over me?"

"I trust G'liath." Beathag retorted. "Now get out you demon!"

Demona lunged for the girl, but missed…

"Mr. McDuff," Iseabail said as she helped him wrap the presents for Beathag, "I believe I should tell ye somethin' 'fore it comes to fruition."

MacBeth bit off a piece of tape and then proudly looked at the mess he made of the present. "Aye, lass?"

"I'm afraid I made a deal with the devil," Iseabail set down the present she was working on, "and 'er names Demona."

"Demona?" MacBeth asked aloud, in complete shock, then he stood up. "You were too good to be true, I should have known! All the credentials—"

"Made up," Iseabail replied, "I wanted revenge sir, but I've seen the error of my ways. You threw out my forefathers for makin' deals with Demona, leaving them out of a job and their family's starvin'. I know everythin' about you and about Beatrix…Beathag. I wired your house, I wired your jackets, Demona knows all. But now I understand everythin'."

"Out of my house!"

"Beatrix could be in danger," Iseabail stood up, "she could be in danger this minute!"

Beathag gasped as she lay on the floor, dazed from throwing herself against her dresser to miss Demona's leap. Demona took no moment to realize her mistake and rose in an instant, going for the girl again. Beathag got to her feet, prepared to fight Demona off just as the door was thrown open and MacBeth leapt on Demona. The two wrestled each other for a few minutes before Demona finally leapt from the window.

MacBeth made sure the gargoyle was gone before rushing to Beathag. "Are ye all right, lass?" He queried, feeling Beathag for any wounds and then taking her face in his hands. "What were ye thinkin'?"

"She's not like Seona at all," Beathag shouted furiously, "she's evil!"

"My poor lass," MacBeth held the girl tightly, "she tricked ye, just like she tricked Iseabail…Iseabail, she could be in danger."

**88888**

Iseabail wiped away her tears as she drove along the road to find a place to stay for the night. She would miss life at McDuff's mansion, even that wretched girl. McDuff had given her everything and she had handed it all away to Demona. "Foolish, Iseabail," she said to herself, "yer foolish, lass."

Suddenly the car was hit from outside and Iseabail swerved off the road into a ditch. Iseabail had no time to recover from hitting her head on the wheel when her door opened and two claws reached in for her. Iseabail screamed, but it was no use.


	8. Fin

"Where are we goin'?"

"To find Iseabail lass, now hurry," MacBeth rushed the girl to the car and dusted off the snow, "in the car, in the car."

"All right!" Beathag retorted. "Not so bossy!"

Getting into the car, Beathag hugged her coat close to her and then MacBeth got in. "I won't have tha' girl's blood on m'hands," MacBeth muttered as he pulled out of the driveway, nearly hitting the wrought iron gate, "son of a—"

MacBeth glanced at Beathag and she was about to finish his sentence. "Don't ye dare." He commanded then got out to open the gate manually.

Soon the gate was opened and MacBeth started his drive down the lonely road toward the inner city at top speed. "No need t'be goin' so fast," Beathag crossed her arms, "ye might—"

MacBeth reached out his arm in front of the girl as he skidded to a stop, spying the car he had given to Iseabail upon her arrival in a ditch. "Stay here." MacBeth ordered.

With that MacBeth got out of the car and went to the one in the ditch. He checked the license plate and then saw the door was swung wide open. "MacBeth!" Beathag shouted, getting out of the car.

"I said stay put!"

"Watch out!"

A shriek filled the air as Demona came down hard on MacBeth, throwing him into the snow. When MacBeth finally gained his bearings, he saw Demona going for the girl. "Ye demon!" MacBeth growled. "Ye stay away from 'er!"

MacBeth threw himself on top of Demona to stop her and the two began to scuffle in the snow. Demona managed to scratch MacBeth across the face, but it proved faulty. MacBeth held Demona down, keeping his hands around her throat as she scratched at him, inevitably hurting herself as well. "Where's Iseabail?"

Demona gritted her teeth, her eyes glowing red. "Release me, MacBeth!"

"Let her go!" Beathag cried, running to MacBeth and beating on his back. "Let her go!"

"Away, lass!" MacBeth shoved the girl back and kept his grip firmly on Demona's neck. "Tell me where Iseabail is!"

Suddenly a police siren wailed in the distance and Demona freed herself of MacBeth's grasp with ease. "You'll get yours one day, MacBeth!"

Demona took on final swing as MacBeth, knocking him to the ground, and glared at Beathag as she disappeared into the wilderness. Beathag hesitated before running to MacBeth, she saw the scratches on his face as he lay unconscious on the ground. "MacBeth…" she shook him as the sirens came closer, "MacBeth…awake, man, awake!"

Seeing that MacBeth was not rising, Beathag feared the worst. "Not ye, too, please…" she felt tears sting her face, "Father, awake!"

MacBeth groaned as the lashes on his face began to fade and he blinked, looking at Beathag. "Beathag," he said taking the girl by her arms, "oh thank goodness yer all right!"

"Oh MacBeth," she hugged him tightly, "I thought the worst."

Lights shown on the pair as Elisa Maza approached them. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh Beatrix!" Iseabail ran to the girl. "Are ya all right?"

"Iseabail?" MacBeth stood. "But how—"

"Demona fancied throwin' me off the bridge," Iseabail laughed, a few scratches lining her chin, "not before old red here found me first."

Brooklyn was glad no one could see him blush as the rest of the gargoyles flew in. "I just took her to the police like she asked."

"By the fight the three of you had put up," Elisa remarked, "Demona may not be bothering you for some time."

**88888**

Iseabail brought in the hot chocolate as Beathag rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then gasped at all the presents beneath the large tree. "Is this all fer me?"

"I reckon someone was a verrah good girl, lass," MacBeth replied, hiding his excitement with a chuckle, "now g'on."

Beathag proceeded to rip open the presents she was given while Iseabail laughed at the sight. "Tis a wonderful thing, havin' a child 'round this time o' year."

"Tis." MacBeth replied.

Iseabail snuck her hand into MacBeth's and smiled at him. "Our little family is nice, inn't it?"

MacBeth coldly pulled his hand from Iseabail's and then, surprisingly put his arm around her shoulders. "Tis."

Beathag stared strangely at the saddle that she had unwrapped. "What's this fer?"

"Go look out back, lass."

Iseabail gave a surprised look to MacBeth. "Ye told me nothin' aboot a—"

"A pony!"


End file.
